My First And Last
by sptnrni
Summary: Perkenalan sepasang Namja yang berbeda asal negara dan dipertemukan saat mereka SMA. Bagaimana manisnya kisah mereka? Akankah semuanya menjadi akhir yang bahagia? RENMIN/JAEMREN. BxB, Yaoi. Seme! Jaemin, Uke! Renjun
1. First Meet

Sepasang mata bulat dengan jari telunjuknya yang dengan fokus mencari cari letak namanya dalam kertas mading pemberitahuan nama siswa tahun ajaran baru dan letak kelasnya masing masing. Dan akhirnya sesosok pemuda Cina itu menemukan namanya;

 _'Huang Renjun - 10E'_

Dengan senyum yang mengembang ia bergeser sedikit dan fokus kembali pada denah sekolah yang sengaja di tempel oleh pihak osis yang biarpun pada saat orientasi siswa sudah di beritau, tapi untuk berjaga jaga pihak osis menempel kembali denah sekolah di mading.

 _'Belok kiri, lurus, depan lapangan basket. Nah ini dia!'_

Gumam si pemuda Cina, panggil saja dia Renjun. Saat kakinya melangkah pertama kali melangkah memasuki kelas barunya, ia sudah merasakan harum lemon dari pengharum ruangan dengan sedikit(?) kebisingan teman teman barunya. Wajar saja baru sedikit(?) mereka semua murid baru, jadi mereka masih belum saling mengenal.

Renjun melangkah masuk dan mencari bangku kosong, lebih tepatnya dia mencari bangku yang ia inginkan dari dulu.

 _'Aish, aku ingin disana. Tapi sudah ada yang menempati. Apa dia akan mengijinkanku duduk disebelahnya? Semoga hari ini keberuntungan memihakku'_

Renjun mendekati seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk manis dengan dagu yang ditumpukan pada tangannya.

"ehkem! Mianhae, mengganggu. Apa tempat di sampingmu kosong? Jika iya, bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Pemuda dihadapanya terdiam sesaat dan kemudian ia mengangguk dengan senyum yang mengembang. Renjun ikut tersenyum dan segera menempatkan tasnya di bangku pemuda manis itu.

"Jaemin, Na Jaemin. Salam kenal"

Renjun mengerjap sebentar karena baru sedetik dia duduk, pemuda di sampingnya secara tiba tiba mengulurkan tangannya. Renjun menjabat uluran tangannya.

"Renjun, Huang Renjun. Salam kenal juga"

"eh? Kau dari Cina? Tapi Hangul mu sangat fasih" Renjun terkekeh pelan.

"aku sudah tinggal di Korea sekitar satu tahun, jadi wajar bukan jika Hangul ku fasih?"

Jaemin mengangguk setuju, siapa juga yang tidak bisa fasih berbahasa di Korea jika tinggal di Korea?

Setelah perkenalan antara Renjun dan Jaemin, mereka pun akhirnya menjadi teman sebangku dan menikmati hari pertama mereka disekolah dengan menyenangkan.

Dan juga jadilah hari manis mereka berdua dimulai, dengan senyuman yang tak henti hentinya terlukis di wajah Renjun yang manis seperti gula gula itu. Bukan hanya Jaemin yang menjadi teman barunya, tapi setelah istirahat, temannya mulai bertambah beberapa seperti Jisung si anak akselerasi yang luar biasa, Chenle teman sebangsa dan senegaranya, Jeno si eyesmile dan Mark si ketua kelas.

' _sepertinya keberuntungan sedang memihakku hari ini'_

 **Tbc..**

Amatir banget ya gak sih?

Aku kurang PeDe sama ff ini, jikalau respon kalian bagus, mungkin akan di lanjutkan.

See you~


	2. Out of expectation

Bel tanda berakhirnya hari pertama angkatan baru itu sudah berbunyi tanda selesai sudah jam sekolah mereka. Dua namja tampan dan manis ini tak sabar ingin pulang dan bercerita panjang lebar pada orang rumah.

Tentu saja hal ini sangat istimewa bagi Renjun. Dia anak satu satunya di keluarganya. Maka dari itu Renjun akan sangat terbuka pada ayah dan ibunya.

"Renjun-ah!"

Renjun berbalik dan memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Kelihatannya... Oh! Itu Jaemin!

"Mari pulang bersama" ucap Jaemin tiba tiba, apa memang sudah kebiasaannya berucap tiba tiba dan mengangetkan Renjun?

"Bersama?" Renjun mengerjap sebentar, sepertinya ini juga salah satu kebiasaan Renjun. Mengerjapkan mata bulatnya ketika kaget atau bingung. Tapi itu menggemaskan, ya tuhaaann!!

"iya, kau pulang kemana? Rumahku di perumahan ujung jalan sana, dan kau?"

"Entah kebetulan atau bukan, tapi rumahku juga disana. Hmm.. Baiklah, mari pulang bersama, Jaemin"

Renjun akhirnya menerima ajakan Jaemin dan berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka habiskan hampir diam tanpa percakapan. Eh, bukannya mereka sudah saling mengenal?

"Ekhem! Eh, Maaf. Renjun-ah, sejak kapan kau tinggal di Korea?" Jaemin berusaha memecah keheningan yang hampir membuatnya guling gulingan di jalan karena itu membosankan menurutnya.

"Kita duduk di bangku itu dulu, ya?" Jaemin mengangguk saja dan mengikuti langkah Renjun. Mereka duduk dan terlihat Renjun meremas perutnya pelan dengan raut wajah yang sedikit kesakitan.

"Eh, kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" Jaemin tentu saja khawatir. Dia masih belum mengenal Renjun dengan baik, jika terjadi apa apa dia bisa disalahkan. Oh jangan sampai itu terjadi!

"Entahlah, tiba tiba perutku sakit. Ini sudah lewat jam makan siangku, dan aku belum makan siang. Sepertinya maag ku kambuh. Aaa.." Renjun semakin meremas perutnya. Jaemin makin kelabakan gak jelas.

"eh tunggu tunggu!" Jaemin mengeluarkan kotak makannya. "Aku ada roti isi, kau makan ya?" Jaemin menyodorkan isi kotak makannya.

"ah tidak terimakasih, maag ku masih bisa kutahan kok. Tak usah, aahh.. Aduh!" ini jam tiga, hampir sore. Pantas saja maag nya Renjun separah itu.

"Ini, lebih baik kau makan rotinya sebelum hari semakin sore. Nanti orang tuamu dan orang tuaku khawatir jika kita terlambat pulang. Dimakan saja ok!" Tapi Renjun masih menggeleng.

"Ah, tak usah. Aku baik, mari lanjutkan berjalan saja. Tak perlu, terimakasih." oh astaga Renjun! Kau sangat keras kepala!!

"Aku tak akan pergi sebelum kau memakan rotinya. Kau pergi saja duluan, jika kau sungguh sungguh kuat."

Renjun menghela nafasnya sebentar, "Hah~ ya sudah baiklah. Sini rotinya. Sebelumnya, terimakasih Jaemin-ah." Renjun mengulas senyum sebentar dan memakan roti isi milik Jaemin.

"Akhirnya sampai juga. Terimakasih Jaemin, kau sudah mau pulang bersamaku. Dan terimakasih juga untuk rotinya, maaf aku tadi merepotkanmu"

"Tak perlu begitu. Kau temanku, sebagai teman memang kita harus saling membantu kan? Besok aku akan mengajakmu berangkat bersama, bagaimana, kau mau?" Lagi lagi Jaemin berkata secara tiba tiba, mendadak.

Dan tentu saja Renjun hanya mengerjap lucu, Renjun mengangguk dan tersenyum sebentar. "Aku masuk duluan ya, sampai besok."

Jaemin mengangguk, "hey! Jika kau mencari letak rumahku, rumahku berjarak empat rumah dari kanan rumahmu. Sampai besok!" Jaemin melihat Renjun mengangguk dan mengulas senyum tipis.

Senyum adalah salah satu sifat manis Renjun yang Jaemin suka. Dia bisa begitu mudahnya tersenyum pada hal-hal kecil. Dan juga saat Renjun mengerjapkan matanya kaget dan bingung, itu juga akan menjadi kesukaan Jaemin.

Tbc..

Berasa jadi author baru lagi aku. Amatiran dan gak PeDe.

Buat kalian yang punya wattpad bisa ya mampir bentar ke akunku di **_@aliyasn__** disitu kalian bisa baca satu karyaku tentang RENMIN, _see you there_

review nya jangan lupa:)


End file.
